Ryan
Ryan is one of the first of the Mallrats we meet. He, along with Lex, Zandra and Glen are planning on joining the Locos until they realise they've made a mistake of trusting the powerful Zoot and make a run for it. Ryan is Lex's sidekick, seemingly a gentle giant, with some keen fighting skills. In season two, we learn that Ryan and Lex met at a training camp, which was set up as the virus started affecting the adults. A close bond was formed there, and the two have stayed close ever since. However it comes across that Ryan has become quite the pushover when it comes to Lex. Ryan also has a crush on Zandra, who just happens to be Lex's girl. However as season one develops, Ryan comes to the conclusion that he won't be Lex's stooge for the rest of his life and decides to leave the mallrats. A chance encounter at the docks finds him getting Salene out of a bad situation and the two realise that perhaps they can deal better with their problem if they help each other. Ryan promises to help Salene through her eating disorder, and she in return tells him she will give her full support as he starts to stand on his own two feet. He stays loyal to Lex, but also lets the man know that he isn't some stooge to do his bidding. At the end of season one, he and Lex take off to have some revenge against Top Hat and Tribe circus for the trouble they caused the mallrats. He and Selene's friendship has also grown into something deeper. In season two, returning to the mall, he and Salene are still working on their relationship, and when Salene suggests giving classes to some of the younger kids of the city, Ryan is willing to help. When he finds out that Lex, after a bout of heavy drinking, tried to sexually assault Salene, Ryan is furious and throws his friend out of the mall. However his guilt eventually overrides his anger and Salene sends him out into the city to find him. The two become friends once more, and later their friendship is cemented when a double wedding is arranged, Ryan to Salene, Tai-San to Lex. Ryan is oblivious to the confusion Salene is going through, despite her marrying him. She is also pregnant but is frightened to tell him at first. A plan is formed to defeat the Chosen who are coming, but it goes pear shaped and the rest of the Mallrats are captured, leaving the men to have to come up with a rescue plan. As they try to rescue prisoners from the Hotel, Ryan is hurt and Salene later finds him injured by the pool, but thankfully he is all right. In season three, Ryan has become a more hardened character, determined to fight against whatever the Chosen pit against them. His drive and determination as well as anger is fuelled by the fact that Salene wants to go along with what the Chosen wish to teach them. She tells him it is for the good of the baby and he at first accepts this, but later realises Salene has fallen under the brainwashing the Chosen has used on her. After a fight against the Chosen, Ryan is taken away in chains. After their liberation from the Chosen, Salene eventually leaves the mall to find Ryan, who was last heard of from Bray who'd been told by pony Joe that he came across Ryan in the mines. However she returns without news. In The Tribe: A New World, Bray heard rumors that Ryan was alive and had met up with Paul overseas. In The Tribe: A New Dawn, Images were shown of Ryan, Patsy, Paul, Alice, KC and Danni to Tai-San possibly hinting that they are captives of The Collective. Trivia *Ryan is one of the two characters on the show to share the same name with their own actor. The other being Charlie, albeit a variation. * Ryan is one of the four characters on the show to have attempted suicide. The others being Trudy, Salene and Ellie. * It was rumored Ryan would have made a return in series 6. Unfortunately series 6 was never made. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Disappeared Category:Season 6